


If Lost Return to Alpha

by Anonymous



Series: I write what I want cause Voltron is almost over and I'm fucking sad about it [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, I figured Keith has an alternate self somewhere in the galaxy too, Jealous Keith (Voltron), M for now, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Smut for later, White-Haired Keith (Voltron), and he deserves some love, established sheith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shiro picks up the wrong Keith when the team goes intergalactic space shopping for heat surpressants, hilarity ensues.





	If Lost Return to Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting some fun fics I've been wanting to post for a while now
> 
> I also just needed some alternate Keith in my life

 

 Shiro always loved going on shopping trips with the team, when he had the time that is. As leader of Voltron he never had the luxury to do mundane things like take care of the to do list. There was always extra training or planning that was more of a priority for Shiro, but he secretly envied his younger teammates when he saw them all excited to explore intergalactic markets. So the rare times he could go he treasured that time off and took a breather.

Shiro wished he could say the same for their current excursion to a foreign market. Apparently this market was in the rougher part of the galaxy. It wasn’t really the place to leisurely peruse alien cuisine and souvenirs, the clientele weren’t the type you wanted to mingle with unless you had to. No one believed Coran when he describe the place, not after the _other_ space mall incident, but low and behold the closer they got the more they could see that it really wasn’t another mediocre mall.

Suddenly Shiro was thankful for the silly outfits they were (once again) forced to wear. Coran switched the looks up this time, perhaps making them look even more ridiculous than before. They went from space pirates to _Star Wars_ extras, Keith and Lance even used that fancy space dye Allura gave them to change their hair color. And Perhaps it was for the best, the two omegas needed to be the most incognito, and the extra protection of Coran’s beta-scented clothes wasn’t bad either.

It was apparent everyone was a bit nervous when they saw the grizzly looking place up close. Hunk all but changed his mind at the last second, making the excuse that there was a malfunction with the goo generators that he needed to look into anyway. Shiro promptly grabbed Hunk’s shoulder telling him to stay right where he was in a firm voice.

“We need the whole team for this mission.” Shiro said giving Hunk a stern glare and making the beta look down nervously before he set his sights on the rest of the team.

“Voltron can’t protect the universe if two of our teammates aren’t at full strength.” Shiro continued. Hunk felt a sting of guilt when Lance started fidgeting in discomfort, as if making a point.

Keith simply had his arms crossed, glaring a hole into the floor. Keith’s been like that for more than a week now and Shiro couldn’t place what was wrong. He felt like a failure of an alpha, not even able to comfort his omega when something was clearly bothering him. Lance has been acting strange too, the beginnings of Lance’s heat seems to have manifested out of nowhere. Not to mention he’s been more quiet than usual, especially around Keith.

Shiro couldn’t hide the concern on his face when his eyes landed on Keith, he knew his scent was tainted with apprehension. Keith simply frowned harder at the smell, his expression was troubled. Shiro was desperate to find out what was wrong but he had to focus on the mission first.

“The medicine we need acts as a heat inhibitor and is said to be harmless to humans. The only problem is omegan aliens don’t make a habit of blocking their heats, so it’s rare to come by hence why we have to settle for this market. The medicine looks like this,” Shiro sent out a picture of the turquoise-colored salve in a round jar letting the team study the picture before continuing.

“Coran said it was called ‘Gnkaa’. Make sure to thoroughly cover the market, ask around too.” Pidge and Hunk arched a brow at each other when Shiro butchered the pronunciation but stayed silent otherwise.

“Pidge, Hunk, I want you to make sure to keep an eye on Lance--” before Shiro could even finish Lance’s piped up, an angry blush on his tan skin.

“I don’t need any babysitters! I’m not some defenseless omega,” Lance gripped his bayard as if to emphasize the fact as he glared at Shiro. Great, now Shiro had two omegas mad at him.

“Lance, dude, I know you’re an independent omega and everything, no one is doubting your importance to the team, but there are space pirates all over this part of the galaxy!” Hunk exclaimed, giving Lance a wary look.

“Hunk’s right,” Pidge said pulling up a map of the small market. “Place is probably crawling with them. And we all know that space pirates can’t keep their grubby hands off of unmated omegas.”

Pidge shot a serious look at Lance and Keith. “You’re close to your heat too, you practically have a target on your back.”

Shiro intervened before Pidge went into anymore detail, “Pidge is right, unfortunately space pirates are known for kidnapping and selling foreign omegas to the highest bidder. I know you two can protect yourselves but I’d feel more comfortable keeping an eye on you.”

Lance deflated in defeat getting a comforting pat from both Pidge and Hunk. Keith simply huffed in irritation before moving to leave. Shiro caught up with him, the rest of the team followed a little ways behind to give them space.

“Keith,” Shiro started, putting a hand on Keith’s shoulder. The omega tensed but did nothing else to acknowledge his presence.

“Try to stay with me okay? You need to be careful too.” Keith wasn’t nearing heat but his scent has been a bit strange lately. His earthy, subtly sweet scent had a slight sugary tinge to it that was new to Shiro. He’d already asked Keith about it but was quickly dismissed:

 _“I’ve probably been hanging around Lance too much, his obnoxious scent must be rubbing off on me.”_ Keith grumbled to him. Shiro accepted it then, Lance did have a much brighter caramel sweet smell to him, but the soothing sea salt that accompanied it was absent. He decided to ignore his suspicions but they quickly resurfaced when Keith became more and more distant with him.

Keith began avoiding him; leaving immediately after Shiro entered a room, training with Lance over him, he’s even started sleeping in his own room again. Shiro’s tried to give Keith space but he couldn’t help the pain he felt when Keith wouldn’t even look him in the eye. His need to protect and desire for his omega’s embrace was breaking him.

“Keith,” he said again turning Keith to look at him. “I need to know what’s going on with you before we leave the ship.” Shiro’s eyebrows creased with worry, or rather desperation.

Guilt and pain flashed across Keith’s face before it harden again, he looked up at Shiro. “I’m fine. We need to focus on the mission, there’s no need for distractions.” he said, but Shiro could hear the strain in his voice.

Shiro couldn’t stop his body from tensing, whatever was bothering Keith had to be serious. Keith’s voice always had that edge to it when he was in a high amount of stress. Keith wasn’t whiny and dependent like other omegas, he had a fierce sense of pride that could rival an alpha’s ego. Shiro felt blessed that Keith trusted him, that the omega showed any vulnerability to him at all, but sometimes Shiro wished Keith would let him play his role as alpha.

“Please, you don’t have to hide anything from me. You know that--” Shiro began to pled but Keith shrugged off his touch.

“I said I was fine!” Keith snapped backing away from Shiro. “I don’t need you suffocating me all the time.” Keith had a defiant look on his face. Shiro felt his heart sting at the rejection before a rising anger pushed at his instincts.

“Why are you being so difficult? You’re so prideful you don’t even let me support you like a normal omega!” Shiro growled before he could stop himself. An incredulous expression crossed Keith’s face before it morphed into something dark.   

“Wait Keith--!” he didn’t even finish the sentence when Keith turned to march off the ship, white hair flying behind him.

 

++++

 

Shiro couldn’t believe how much he royally screwed up. He wanted to punch himself or perhaps sew his own mouth shut. He knew Keith was sensitive about his second gender, always feeling like he wasn’t a good omega because he never had parents to teach him.

Keith always had to suppress his omegan tendencies to survive, it was a decision he had to make. Shiro was the only person he’s ever been able to be open with. With Shiro Keith let himself be softer and vulnerable without fear. He was the only alpha that’s never tried to rule him, who protected Keith and allowed Keith to protect him in return. They were equal, balanced, and Shiro loved that about their mating bond.

But Shiro had to admit he’s been strange lately as well; his instincts were much louder than usual around Keith and he sometimes felt an overwhelming urge to lock Keith up in his room away from everyone else.

The thought frightened Shiro and he had no idea where it came from, but now that he thought about it perhaps he _has_ been a bit more clingy than usual. Shiro’s scent was probably thick with anxiety and concern, it had to be too much for Keith to handle. He wished he’d thought about that before snapping on Keith, he would give anything to apologize.

Now, however, he couldn’t even find Keith in the crowd of aliens that permeated the marketplace. His instincts were on high alert as he searched for the omega. Keith was small even for a human so it was impossible to see him with all the abnormally large bodies that blocked his view. Shiro sniffed the air as he looked around frantically, the place was heavy with eclectic scents that stung his nose but he tried to concentrate.

The roguish market was congested with stands and floating carts that scattered in small groups to create a maze-like structure. Shiro damn near knocked over one of the carts in his hurry to find Keith, ignoring the stranger who yelled at him after. He told the rest of the team to focus on finding the medicine and to contact him if they found Keith. Shiro didn’t want to spend more time than necessary on this planet, and he was hoping they’d find both Keith and the medicine as fast as possible.

Shiro walked down winding streets, quickly becoming lost even with the small map he had on him. He sniffed the air again getting some strange looks from aliens that walked by him. Shiro tensed when he saw that some were rugged looking, large with the stench of alpha coming off them. They had scars that hinted at their violent nature, and some had expressions that said they were looking for a fight. Shiro furrowed his brows as he continued on, his galra hand in a vice grip. He wouldn’t fight if he didn’t have to, but it was better to be cautious.

When he came to another dusty alley he decided to turn into it. The thought of those sketchy aliens had him on edge, he couldn’t stop the images of Keith in his head, kidnapped or worst. Shiro knew Keith could protect himself but even Keith made mistakes when he was upset. The thought evaporated when a familiar scent invaded his nose. Shiro’s eyes widened before he picked up his speed going deeper into the alley.

The scent hit him harder then, smoky like firewood, lightly sweet and earthy. _That was Keith._ Shiro ran into that direction without another thought, he could smell the unmistakable scent of fear mingled with that comforting scent. Shiro growled as he rounded the corner, his instincts already calling for blood. The sight that met him made his heart skip.

It was Keith huddled on the ground _naked_ while a group of burly men hovered over him. They looked like the aliens from earlier but they held lethal looking weapons as they snickered down at Keith.      

_Space pirates._

Shiro let out a roar as he lunged towards them. His hand glowed a fiery purple when he positioned it for attack. The pirates turned at the noise, not even getting a word in before Shiro buried his hand into the largest one’s chest. Dark blood spurted on his arm covering the ground as the alien choked, falling when Shiro pulled his hand away. The other aliens stood gaping in shock before they lifted their weapons to charge at Shiro.

He took down two more, dodging the wide swipe of a laser sword that nearly nicked him. Shiro grit his teeth, pulling the assailant by his arm and slicing his neck. The remaining alien paused when he saw his last comrade go down. He glanced at the bodies around him in fear before turning to hightail it. Shiro stiffened in surprise but his alpha rage still called for blood. He was close to running after him, just to finish the cowardly pirate off but stopped when arms circled around him.    

Keith’s head was buried in his neck, arms tight around him. He was shaking, his eyes were wet with tears. Shiro let out a heavy breath as he hugged Keith back, burying his nose in his omega’s soft hair. Shiro felt close to tears himself, the gravity of the situation weighed on him; he was so close to losing Keith.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro whispered, voice shaking. “I’m so sorry.” he gripped the other tighter.

“Alpha.” Keith said back, though his voice was muffled.

Shiro reluctantly pulled away, pausing when he saw the expression on Keith’s face. The relief on his face was evident but there was something much more open about it, almost unguarded. Keith blinked at him with big violet eyes before giving him a bright smile that made Shiro blush.

He didn’t even know why it made him react that way.

“Here,” Shiro said, giving Keith the cape from his costume to cover his naked body. Shiro tried not to think about what could’ve lead to Keith’s lack of clothes. Keith didn’t seem to be traumatized in any way, in fact he seemed less serious than usual, perhaps Shiro got there just in time.

Keith took the cape and held it in front of him with a troubled expression like the cape was offensive to him. Shiro arched a brow at his strange behavior, sure the cape was ugly but Keith wasn’t one to care about fashion. Shiro took it from him to wrap it around his body, successfully covering every inch of skin.

“We have to hurry and meet the others, they’re probably worried. I told them to focus on finding the medicine while I looked for you.” Shiro said. Keith furrowed his brows, simply tilting his head at Shiro. Shiro sighed, he didn’t understand why Keith was still giving him the silent treatment but he had to focus on getting out of here, they could talk later.

“Come on.” Shiro said, turning to leave when he heard a pitiful whine. He immediately turned back to see Keith standing there with a pained expression.

Keith was favoring his right leg, looking down Shiro noticed for the first time that his ankle was injured. The purple-blue bruise looked pretty bad, Shiro couldn’t bite back the anger that surfaced from the thought of someone hurting his omega.

“I’ll carry you.” Shiro said opening his arms. Keith hugged him close as he lifted the omega. That was weird, had Keith always been this light? Shiro ignored the thought, contacting the others instead to tell them he found Keith. A chorus of relief could be heard before Lance happily announced that they found the medicine as well.

Shiro smiled telling them he’d be at the ship in 20 minutes, he traveled a lot farther. They all affirmed before disconnecting. Shiro held Keith close to him as he made his way to the ship. He almost didn’t want to let go.

 

++++

 

When Shiro got back he could see that everyone was already in the lounge area waiting for him. Lance was leaning on Hunk, eyes narrowed while he studied the jar of heat suppressant they just bought. Pidge was hunched over some rusty looking metal parts that surely were going to be a new robot ally in the near future. Hunk just looked impatient, tapping his foot like he badly wanted to be somewhere else. They all lit up when they saw Shiro enter the room with an armful of Keith. Hunk and Pidge’s faces dropped when they saw Keith bundled up and buried in Shiro’s shoulder, Lance’s expression only hardened as he got up.

“Dude why’d you run off like that! You had us all worried!” Lance said marching up to the two. Keith’s head popped up in shock, staring owlishly at Lance who only glared at Keith and growled in irritation.

The sound made Keith flinch before burying his face into Shiro’s chest. The silence in the room was awkward and heavy as Keith began to shake in fear, letting out soft whimpers as tears dampened Shiro’s chest. Everyone was speechless from the reaction, Lance’s mouth hung open from the sight like he couldn’t compute what just happened.

“Uh,” Lance said in a whisper when he finally could speak, he held up a hand as if to comfort Keith. “Keith buddy, I didn’t mean--” he was silenced by Shiro’s glare before the alpha stormed out, clutching Keith to him as he went.

Lance felt cold and hot all at once with embarrassment. His hand was still clenched in midair, he tried to comprehend the fact that he just made Keith, _badass mullet with an attitude Keith_ , cry.      

“Good job Lance, you really did it now.” Pidge said, her judgemental tone seemed to slice through his stupor making him turn to them. Pidge and Hunk were both glaring at him, Hunk looked ready to pummel him.

“I didn’t know he was going to cry!” Lance nearly squealed with indignation. “I thought he was going to--to you know,” Lance gestured wildly like that was supposed to explain things. “I didn’t think he was upset!”

“Read the room for once Lance!” Hunk yelled back, throwing his hands in the air. Pidge shook her head a sighed.

“Obviously there was something off about him, he was wrapped up in Shiro’s cape and looked scared to death after coming from a pretty dangerous planet especially for omegas. What did you think happened?” Pidge’s voice was heavy making the room feel stuffy with silence.

Lance wrapped his arms around himself looking down in shame. He wouldn’t wish that on anyone, as an omega he knew how much harder it was to avoid predators. Lance wished he would’ve went about things better, he really was worried about Keith. Maybe he needed to work on the way he talked to Keith.

“You need to apologize to Keith.” Hunk said in an authoritative tone. Lance jumped when he saw Hunk’s stony expression, the big beta could be as intimidating as an alpha at times. He knew Hunk was very protective of his friends, the only time Lance has seen Hunk mad was when he was defending Lance. Lance decided he didn’t like being the target of Hunk’s protective anger.

“Right, right okay. I will just, don’t be mad at me anymore.” Lance sighed looking through his lashes.

“It’ll be water under the bridge if you apologize sincerely and don’t bullshit it.” Pidge gathered her new findings as she said this. Lance only glared at her.

Hunk got up shooting Lance a look, “Well it’s an hour ‘till dinner time and I’m not giving you any of my gourmet goo unless you two make up by then.” Hunk teased, walking towards the hallway. Pidge only snickered following after with her stash cradled in her arms.

“You’re timing me!” Lance whined in disbelief.

“The clock is ticking.” said Pidge before they disappeared down the hall.

 

++++

 

Lance grumbled walking down the spacious castle halls towards Keith’s room. It was almost dinner time and he decided he couldn’t stall any longer. He was hoping Shiro took Keith to his room, it was either there or the healing pods. Lance didn’t want to think about that alternative, he didn’t think he could handle the thought of Keith being assaulted in _that way_.

Sure him and Keith didn’t see eye to eye but that didn’t mean Lance didn’t respect him. Lance had never seen such a strong willed omega like Keith, he (begrudgingly) had to admit he idolized that strength. It’d be hard to accept something like that even happening to an omega like Keith.

Lance shook away the thoughts as he rounded the corner. He frowned when he saw that Keith was right there in front of his room. Lance didn’t think he would actually run into him so fast, he perked up as he walked towards him. Just apologize, it’s not that hard.

“Keith.” he said as he got closer, stopping the other omega before he walked into his room. Lance couldn’t help but notice he was already dressed, his hair back to it’s natural inky black color. He quickly discarded that thought as he took a breath, he didn’t meet Keith’s eyes but he did catch Keith giving him a weird look.

“Hey...about earlier,” Lance folded his arms body slumping as he pouted. This was a lot harder to do now that Keith was in front of him looking very much normal and unaffected. Keith was good at that though, hiding his emotions.

“Earlier? What are you talking about?” Keith sounded genuinely confused. He gave Lance a once over. “Why are you still in that stupid costume?” he asked off topic.

Lance gawked at him, why was Keith playing dumb? Lance knew the other omega liked to grate on his nerves but Lance was here apologizing! The least he could do is let Lance have his moment of humility.

“That’s not important!” Lance yelled before calming his tone. “Look, I just feel really bad for what I did. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Lance finally kept eye contact with Keith, his brows  were creased with guilt. “I really didn’t mean to make you cry.” Lance’s own voice was heavy with emotion as he continued,

“I was a jerk for yelling at you and I just wanted to say, I’m sorry.” Lance breathed out like a weight’s been lifted off his shoulders. He watched as Keith’s brows lifted all the way to his hairline, he blinked twice staring at Lance. Lance stared back but could feel heat slowly blossoming on his cheeks.

He startled when Keith walked up to him with a scrutinizing look. Lance could count every one of Keith’s long eyelashes he was so close. Keith’s eyes ran over his body before he _sniffed_ Lance making him stumble back and burn hotter in embarrassment.

“What the _hell_ Keith.” Lance squeaked. “What’s your problem!?”

“Nothing.” Keith stepped back still giving Lance a funny look and putting a hand on his hip. “Just trying to check what’s wrong with you. Did that medicine make you loopy?” Keith snorted a laugh.

Lance found himself too angry to muster up anymore shock. “Look, I’m trying to be nice and apologize but if you’re going to be a dick than fine, play stupid.” Lance growled pointing a finger at Keith. “Don’t expect another apology from me.” he shot Keith a death glare before huffing and walking off.  

Keith stood in shock for a second. He had trouble grasping what just happened. Keith turned towards the direction Lance walked off to see him march out of sight. Lance did like to make up reasons to fight Keith, hell their whole “rivalry” was fabricated by Lance’s own imagination from the beginning.

This was different though, that apology was completely sincere, Lance genuinely looked guilty for his perceived wrongdoing. Keith couldn’t help but scoff at the idea though, Lance making him cry was a laughable thought. Keith turned to walk into his room trying to unpack what Lance’s deal was. He decided that it had to be that weird salve they picked up making Lance hormonal and delusional. Keith probably shouldn’t take the medicine in that case, they couldn’t afford to have two loopy omegas onboard.

Keith sighed taking his jacket off and hanging it up. This day has been way too much for him already, first him fighting Shiro and running off like an idiot, then getting lost and having to fight off some gross pirates trying to kidnap him; and now Lance was getting on his nerves (as usual) with his ridiculous antics. Keith ripped off his shirt with more force than necessary throwing it before pulling off his pants.

His body temperature has been much higher lately and it was unbearable. Not to mention the constant bouts of nausea that ran through his body. The problem was getting worst and he had no one to support him while he struggled with this because he just couldn’t...he couldn’t tell them about it even though he wanted nothing more than to say it. He wanted Shiro to know more than anyone, he didn’t want to keep pushing his alpha away but he didn’t know what else to do.

The thought made Keith let out a shaky breath as he squeezed his eyes shut. He lightly laid a hand on his stomach snatching it away the next second and clenching his hand in a fist. He needed to lay down, he was always so tired lately.

Keith walked towards his bed pausing when he noticed a lump under the sheets, he could smell Shiro’s scent mixed with his own as he got closer. Keith’s brows furrowed as he came close to the bed snatching the sheets away and yelping when a flash of white came at him. Keith grunted when his back hit the floor with a body weighing him down.

He opened his eyes to see his own face staring down at him, a set of similarly violet eyes stared at him curiously, white hair cascading down to frame the stranger’s face. Keith’s breath caught in his throat as the doppelganger lowered his head to study Keith closely, tilting his head in confusion. Keith’s own eyes were wide with disbelief.

Maybe Keith was going crazy too.

 

++++

 

Something was seriously off about Keith. Shiro couldn’t help but feel like Keith was acting like a completely different person. The more he thought about it, the angrier it made him. The only conclusion he could come to was that something unspeakable happened to Keith to make him that way. First Lance making him actually cry (he was still pissed at Lance for that) and then his behavior when they got to Keith’s room.

_Keith refused to loosen his vice grip around Shiro’s neck and only peeped his head up when Shiro comforted him for a few minutes, his small nose twitching as he scented the air. It was unusual to see Keith sniff the room like he didn’t recognize it. Shiro’s brows creased in confusion but tried to nudge Keith out of his lap and onto the bed._

_“It’s okay.” Shiro said in a gentle tone. Keith looked him in the eyes and nodded slowly, finally letting go and sitting on the bed. Shiro got up, stooping in front of Keith and holding his hands._

_“Keith, they didn’t do anything to you did they.” Shiro couldn’t keep the hurt out of his voice, but he tried his best to not vocalize his anger. Keith looked down nervously before shaking his head. Shiro frowned, there’s no way he was buying it. Keith was barely even talking, there had to be something wrong._

_“You can tell me Keith, it’s okay. You can trust me.” Shiro needed to know, ached with the need to find out. He wanted to know so he could fix whatever was hurting Keith._

_Keith bit his lip shaking his head a little harder, his hair tousled a bit from the motion. Shiro had to fight back the urge to ask further, it was his overbearing ways that scared Keith off in the first place. He had to let Keith open up on his own terms. He decided to drop it, Keith looked tired and should probably rest anyway. Shiro stood up to get Keith some change of clothes but was stopped by a slender hand buried in his shirt. Shiro turned to see Keith about to get up and follow him._

_“No it’s okay, I can get them for you. Just rest.” Shiro smiled at him making the omega smile back at him and settle. Shiro picked out a pair of black sweatpants and a shirt putting them on the bed next to Keith. Keith looked at them then Shiro before frowning and picking the shirt up with his pointer finger and thumb._

_Shiro put his hands on his hips and smirked at Keith.“I’m pretty sure they’re clean.” he joked with a small smile that disappeared when Keith put the shirt over his head and tired to put his arms through the neck hole. Shiro grabbed the shirt to adjust it so Keith was wearing it properly. Perhaps he should just help Keith until he was stable enough to think clearly. Shiro grabbed the pants and slipped them on for Keith as well, watching as he kicked his slim legs out and studied the pants in awe. He ran a hand through his forelock with worry at the odd behavior._

_“I think you should eat, I’ll go get you something from the kitchen.” Shiro said, Keith wasn’t paying him any mind too busy kicking his legs and watching the fabric move._

_When Shiro went to leave, however, Keith perked up in shock, stumbling off the bed and falling when he tried to walk. Shiro turned when he heard the noise uttering Keith’s name in surprise before picking him up and laying him down on the bed again._

_“Don’t try to walk right now, you’ll hurt yourself.” Shiro couldn’t help the slight irritation in his voice. “I’ll be right back just wait here. I can’t let you starve.” He laid a hand on Keith’s cheek to comfort him._

_“No.” Keith whined grabbing Shiro’s hand and squeezing his eyes shut._

_“Okay.” Shiro said in an exasperated tone. “Okay I’ll stay.”_

It took a while but Shiro finally lulled Keith into a fitful sleep. He was currently carrying a tray of food to Keith almost dreading going back in that room. He had a hard time not letting his imagination run wild, Keith didn’t actually seem to be traumatized weirdly enough but he had to have been drugged or something. The idea of Keith drugged up on alien substances was just as troubling to him, it could be dangerous.

Shiro needed to stop being so negative, maybe things weren’t as hectic as they seemed. ‘I need to calm down.’ he thought as he approached Keith’s room. That thought was interrupted when the unpleasant scent of anger and fear wafted from Keith’s room. Shiro automatically tensed, his breath caught in his throat at the scent making him rush forward, the doors opened on their own.

The sight before him made the tray drop right out of his hands.

 


End file.
